


A Moment of Eternity

by Theniaaa



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dont hurt my baby boy, Emotional Dimitri, F/M, Female Byleth, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fuck the game, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Timeskip, Suicidal Thoughts, Yes beta glenn is safe, i love these two, implied suicidal thoughts, lots of tears and hugs, silver snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theniaaa/pseuds/Theniaaa
Summary: Byleth didn't care how much her screams and sobs would be heard. How late it was nor how cold it was. Compared to how cold and scared and alone she felt, this rain was nothingSo when she heard footsteps coming she didn't pay them any mind. She didn't have the strength to lift up her head and see to whom they belonged to. So, when, that figure approached her and held her close, she was sureShe was finally going insane, her mind wanting to torture her more than it already hadA normal person wouldn't have recognized him, but she did. Cause she knew that blue in his eyeShe knew it like she knew how to wield a sword-------Okay so...I didn't like how Silver Snow handled Dimitri, so I'm fixing it. And no, Dimitri is not a ghost in this ficJust a broken boy seeking comfort after the Battle at Gronder
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	A Moment of Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I think there are some things I need to say before y'all start reading this
> 
> 1\. Thank you so much for clicking on this! You are awesome ❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )
> 
> 2\. So in my head-canon, Dimitri is not a ghost. Instead, he comes to talk to Byleth one last time before he decides to commit suicide. I know it's sad and I hate it, that's why I decided to write this in the first place 
> 
> 3\. I'm sorry if any typos/grammar mistakes escaped me. I tried my best but English is not my first language so I apologize
> 
> Warnings: It's nothing much, but implied suicidal thoughts. This is from Byleth's POV so I do not think it's too bad but if this makes you uncomfortable then, by all means, you don't need to read this
> 
> Anyways I won't hold it off any longer! Enjoy reading~

Byleth didn't think when she turned against Edelgard, when she betrayed her students, when she stood beside Rhea, how much it would influence everything

  
  


How one choice could change everything. For better or for worse...she still couldn't figure that out

  
  


She had thought about it so many times. So many nights had she stayed up thinking about everything, that she was sure if Sothis was still with her she would scold her to no end

  
  


She missed Sothis. If she was here, she would surely know the answer. And yet knowing her she wouldn't give it away, she would want Byleth to find it herself. For the most part, she thought that she had made the right choice, no, the better choice. But when she heard it, she was afraid that perhaps her choice was wrong all along

  
  


Not her choice to stand with Rhea. But her choice to pick the black eagles

  
  


"Prince Dimitri is dead" he said

  
  


Dead.

  
  


Charming, kind, beautiful, sweet Dimitri was dead

  
  


She felt her stomach turning and churning as she struggled to breathe normally

  
  


He was dead

  
  


* * *

Byleth had not once cried since she lost her connection with Sothis, until today

  
  


She cried like she did when Jeralt passed away, her breathing harsh, her voice as she screamed full of regret, sadness, and frustration. Her tears hot against her face. She could have saved him, she could have...she could have done something

  
  


Byleth knew that not everyone could be saved but Dimitri...she wanted him to live. She wanted to see him again

  
  


To see his smile, hear his voice, see the twinkle in his eyes when he was excited as she spared with him. She didn't know why. Or perhaps was too scared to name and answer her questions as to why she cared so much

She was all alone outside, noone would dare bother her

  
  


Just a lonely figure in the rain, mourning for another life lost to the war. Another life lost cause of her, cause of her choices

  
  


She didn't know how long she was crying, what time it was. Nor did she care

  
  


All she could think about was that sweet boy, the boy who would always go out of his way to talk with her, make her feel like she belonged with someone that wasn't her father

  
  


She would often think back on her choice to lead the black eagles during her academy days

  
  


Deep inside her, she knew that she had chosen wrong, but she was a coward, so she would never admit as such. Sometimes she would think about him when she was waiting for sleep to take her. Other times she would invite him to eat with her in the dining hall

  
  


She used to miss him when he was away on a mission, or when she was busy and they couldn't have their regular tea time every week

  
  


But that didn't compare to how she missed him now. She longed for him to come and hug her and tell her everything would be okay, just like he did when she lost her father. She longed for him to comfort her, to take her in his arms and let her cry

  
  


She wanted...she wanted to go back...

  
  


Byleth didn't care how much her screams and sobs would be heard. How late it was nor how cold it was. Compared to how cold and scared and alone she felt, this rain was nothing

So when she heard footsteps coming she didn't pay them any mind. She didn't have the strength to lift up her head and see to whom they belonged to. And when that figure approached her and held her close, she was sure

  
  


She was finally going insane, her mind wanting to torture her more than it already had

  
  


A normal person wouldn't have recognized him, but she did. Cause she knew that blue in his eye

  
  


She knew it like she knew how to wield a sword

  
  


She really was going insane. For the person holding her was none other than her sweet Dimitri. She didn’t remember how long they just stood like that, or even if it was real or not. But at least she felt his arms around her 

  
  


She couldn’t possibly be imagining everything right? There was only one way to find out

  
  


She took some deep breaths, and tried to hold back her crying 

  
  


“Dimitri..?” she asked hesitantly as she slowly lifted up her head to meet his eye 

  
  


“It has been a lifetime... Hasn't it, Professor?” Byleth couldn’t fight back the gasp that escaped her. “But I...I thought you were dead” she started tearing up again “I’m so glad you are alive” she sighed as she leaned back into him

  
  


“I thought so too Professor” his face twisting to such a sad expression. Her heart broke from the sight of him

She reached her hands to brush his cheek, a soft frown gracing her features. She didn’t talk, instead waited for him to continue. He was facing the ground and refused to look at her. It was at this moment she took in how Dimitri _looked_ like

He had lost an eye, his hair was full of combs and even had a bit of blood stuck in them. His one eye looked exhausted with a huge eye bag underneath it. He was pale, and despite growing much taller he had lost weight. She was sure he probably didn’t get the necessary nutrition he needed

He took a deep breath. His hands were trembling as he let her go and stared down at them “I wanted to slice her throat…” he sighed. She just kept looking at him. Barely able to hold back her own tears. “but I did not get the chance. I let people die, and yet... I-I still stand **”** His tears were now freely running down. She couldn't fight back the urge to reach out her hand and wipe them away

“Rodrigue, Gustave, Dedue... All of them Professor...I…” he choked as his sobs became louder and louder

She had no words to offer him

Byleth let go of his face as she took him in her arms, just like he had a few moments ago. She patted his back and hair in a comforting motion as he shook with sobs beside her

And they stood like that for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually, she spoke up, ever so softly

“Dimitri...You have been through so much these past five years. Forgive me...” she held back a sob “for not being there for you” he turned up to look at her, his one good eye red and swollen from all the tears and exhaustion

“Professor…” He looked so devastated, such a huge contrast to how she remembered him. She had to try and cheer him up, she couldn't begin to understand what he has gone through, but she had to try

“Dimitri...listen to me” she said in the most comforting and quiet tone she could muster “There must have been a reason you survived” she sighed and held his hand in her own, squeezing it tightly “I know that you have committed many wrong deeds, but all of us have Dimitri” she looked up to see him looking at her with an expression she couldn't decipher. She locked her eyes with his own “You can still atone for them” she squeezed again, in an attempt to reassure him

He gazed down to their intertwined hands and smiled sadly “You sound just like Rodrigue…” and then sighed “Everyone gives such complicated advice, it’s difficult to grasp it all” he closed his eye “That is why... Professor”

“Byleth” she cut him off, smiling reassuringly

He blushed slightly and nodded “Byleth then…” he took a deep breath “I came here to explain my decision”

She stared at him back in confusion, slightly tilting her head to the side “What decision?”

“I have no resources to take back the Kingdom capital, much less to defeat the Empire. And that is why…” he looked away with possibly the saddest expression she had seen from him

She waited for him to continue, smiling at him with all the strength she could muster from the sadness and exhaustion she felt. Suddenly he let go of her hand as she heard Seteth calling her from behind. She turned around to see him approaching

“Professor! What are you doing out here? You might catch a cold” she looked up at him from her place on the ground and then turned around only to see Dimitri was gone

Panic overtook her “W-where is he?” she asked as she looked around frantically

“Calm down Professor, I’m the only one here”

No…

This was bad. Why would he leave like that?

Sudden fear took over her senses. What if he didn’t come back? “Professor?” she looked at Seteth staring at her with a concerned look

She couldn't just leave Dimitri like that. Sothis... forgive her. The familiar purple light filled the area as everything stopped moving

She didn’t have too many chances, she could already feel the toll it took on her already exhausted body to pulse back once. She took a deep breath and released her magic, turning back the hands of time

“Everyone gives such complicated advice, it’s difficult to grasp it all” she heard him say

She couldn't afford to have him finish. Thinking of an excuse she cut him off

“Dimitri” she called out to him. He stopped to stare back at her “Yes?”

“Will you follow me?”

He looked dumbfounded. To be honest, she too was dumbfounded with how that came out

“Professor... to where?” he asked hesitantly

She didn’t have too much time, they had to get out of there before Seteth found them. She got up and reached out her hand for him to take

The clouds broke apart for a second, just enough to let the moonlight illuminate her as she stood there. One could think she was the goddess herself

And perhaps Dimitri thought so as well because, despite himself, he grabbed it and let her lead the way

There was only one place where they wouldn’t find him

Her room

“P-professor where are we going?” he looked at her with a confused expression, a faint blush adorning his face as she dragged him along

“Somewhere where we can talk freely and isn’t cold” she squeezed his hands tighter to make him feel a little better, hopefully, it worked “Don’t worry” she smiled back at him as they almost reached her room

She opened the door and walked inside, only to see Dimitri hesitantly limping outside the entrance

“Dimitri…?” she asked as she looked up to him

And she realized how _small_ she looked compared to him. Despite the dark circles and the exhaustion he still looked handsome. She found herself blushing as she stared at him for perhaps a bit too long

“I just...is it really okay? For me to enter?” She couldn't help but smile at that

“Of course, I’d love for you to come in”

With the way she looked at him, so radiant and beautiful, it was impossible to say no. He took a few steps in as she closed the door behind him

Now that she was sure Dimitri wouldn't disappear again, she managed to relax a little bit

“I’m sorry for dragging you like that Dimitri, but I didn’t want to risk either of us catching a cold” she did feel bad about doing that to him, especially with how depressed and sad he was, but if she hadn’t done it who knows what would have happened…

“O-oh it’s alright professor, I’m sorry for talking to you in such a place, I should have figured you would get cold” He replied with his gaze locked to the floor, a small frown on his face

She walked towards him and grabbed his hands with her own “It’s alright Dimitri, don’t worry” she smiled up at him gently “And you can call me by my name now, I’m no-one's professor anymore” Reminding herself that this time she didn’t tell him beforehand

He smiled back at her, it was weak and easily someone might have missed it, but she didn’t. And just that little smile lit such a warm fire inside her that she forgot her wet clothes, clinging to her skin

“Very well then...Byleth” she smiled back at him even more now as she ushered him to sit at her bed

“O-oh no I couldn't impose-”

“You aren’t” she said reassuringly, her smile not once leaving her lips in a way to ease him a little

Reluctantly, he walked towards her bed, but simply laid there standing

She giggled a little “You can sit Dimitri” he sighed but he couldn't hide the small smile that left him as he sat down

“I’m going to brew some tea, you like chamomile correct?” she said as she walked towards her tea brewer, a gift from Ferdinand back when she had first come into the academy

With how shocked he looked she started thinking that perhaps she got it wrong. But then he talked “You remember it?” He said so hesitantly as if he was unsure of his own voice. Such a silly question she thought. He had been there for her when she had needed it most, the least she could do was at least remember what his likes are

“Of course I do” she looked back at him. He still looked troubled and exhausted but not as sad as before, or at least she hoped

She prayed to Sothis, if she was still able to hear her, that she made the right decision

She went back to brew their tea while she remembered that they were both soaked. She gazed back at him to see him staring at her

He tensed up as he saw her gazing at him “Ah...um pardon my rudeness Byleth” he said as he looked away and locked his eyes to the vase on her nightstand. She couldn't understand the look on his face as he stared at it

“Oh no Dimitri don’t worry! I just remembered that well...we are both soaked wet”

He looked up at her with his eyes wide open “I am so sorry Byleth I didn’t mean for you to get sick I-”

“It’s okay Dimitri, I forgot about it too” she tried to reassure him

He was always quick to apologize, back then she thought it was cute. Not like it has changed now. It felt nice to know that despite what his appearance might suggest, he was still the Dimitri she knew behind it all

“You should remove your armor before you catch a cold” she told him as she smiled at him with a concerned look

“Oh, no...please do not worry about me. I am used to this. More importantly shouldn’t you get changed?” He flushed as his words started to sink in “I-I will, of course, be waiting outside for you to get ready”

She refused to give in to the urge to giggle, but she did allow herself to smile amusingly at him “Alright I’ll be quick Dimitri, thank you” He got up from her bed, leaving a wet stain on her bedsheets from the water on his clothes. She cringed at the sight. Either Dimitri didn’t see it or simply chose not to comment on it

“Wait by the door okay? I won’t take long” She grabbed his hand and gave it a small squeeze as he moved to open the door. He only opened his eye in shock for a few seconds before nodding and heading off to wait outside

Byleth moved towards her dresser and sighed. All she wanted to do was sleep. She frowned as she realized that she still didn’t have a plan about what to do with Dimitri after they talked

She began to change to some more comfortable clothes, a pair of shorts and a simple black shirt. She put her old wet clothes to the side and walked towards the door

She took a deep breath and opened it “I’m done Dimitri” she looked up at him, a small smile finding its way to her face despite her exhaustion. He looked at her for perhaps a moment too long, his eyes soft and a small smile matching her own

She reached for his hand and pulled him towards the bed, turning around as he sat down to close and lock her door. It’d be awful if someone were to walk in

“You should take off your armor Dimitri. Even if you are used to cold weather there is still a chance you might get sick. Please?” She asked him as she made her way to pour the chamomile tea in her two white teacups. She remembered from their tea times that Dimitri’s super strength made it easy for him to break stuff, so she went with a more cheap cup

She heard him sigh from behind her as he began to take off his armor. He was left with his pants and a black long-sleeved shirt

Pleased that he had listened to her she made her way towards the bed and sat beside him. Reaching out towards him with his cup in hand. Careful, with his hands almost trembling, he took it from her with a soft ‘thank you’

She noticed he had taken off his gauntlets.

If the cup was too hot he didn’t show it. She hoped it didn’t bother him too much. His hands were big and full of scars, some older than others that had beginning to fade. He put the cup close to his face and inhaled

He sighed “It smells wonderful” he said in a content look that Byleth was sure she imagined it. He looked so peaceful like this. A total contrast to only a few minutes ago

She rose her own cup to her face and begun drinking. Waiting and giving him space so he could arrange his thoughts

After what seemed like 5 minutes he began talking. He inhaled a deep breath as he placed the cup down on its small plate on the nightstand

“Byleth...I’m sorry for causing so much trouble today. I know that perhaps I shouldn’t have shown my face here but...Even after all this I still chose to be selfish and attempt to see you one more time”

She simply listened, placing her own cup down as she focused on him

“I came here to explain my decision” He said after a little bit

Byleth knew what he was going to say but she still asked, showing him that she was listening and hearing him out “What decision?”

“I have no resources to take back the Kingdom capital, much less to defeat the Empire. And that is why…” This is where he was cut off last time. She looked at him to only see him frowning deeply as he looked at his bare hands

“I…wanted to…” his gaze caught her own as he looked at her “Never mind...whatever that thought was, it is...no more” he shook his head

There was only one thing that came to her mind, and just the thought of it made her nauseous

“Dimitri…” she took the cup in her hands and placed it on the nightstand next to his own as she got up to close the gap between them. She hesitated for a moment, unsure if this was pushing his boundaries but...she didn’t know any other way to comfort him better, and so she simply hugged him

It was the only thing she could do

He gasped in surprise and tensed up for a moment. She held him harder, putting all her strength. Honestly, she didn’t exactly know why, but she had no idea what else to do, desperate and sloppy as it was

After a little bit, he eased up and hugged her back, his face on the brook of her neck as he started to cry again

She relaxed her grip on him as she chose to once again play with his hair in a way that she hoped helped him calm down. His grip on her was hard and while it did hurt. right now she couldn't care less

Just like when they were outside they simply stood like that, she let him let everything out of his system while doing her best to be there for him. Muffled apologies came out of him as he shook next to her

“Shhh, everything will be okay Dimitri” she tried to tell him but her own voice betrayed her as she started crying too

He kept on apologizing, to whom, she really didn’t know

Eventually, he seemed to calm down a little, her own tears ceasing as time passed

“I apologize Byleth I…” his voice cracked as he let her go. She was sure she had bruises where he held her but she didn’t mind. It wasn’t as important “I didn’t want you to see me like that” he said after a moment

“Dimitri...you once told me that there was strength in taking the time to cry for all that you have lost. I’ve taken that to heart ever since. So...please don’t apologize” she squeezed his hand weekly, the exhaustion finally getting to her

“Byleth…I” he closed his eye as a small, tiny smile could be seen forming on his lips “Thank you” he said softly, but his voice didn’t waver

She didn’t blame him if he didn’t have any words. Back when he had been the one to tell her that, she had no words for him other than a small ‘thank you’ either

Feeling bashful and sleepy, Byleth pulled him closer. He yelped in surprise as they fell on the bed with their backs. He was blushing with the smile still present on his face. She placed her head on his chest as she turned around to look at him.

His facial features were illuminated by the moonlight and the light coming from the candles in her room, who had already started to die out

“You look downright mesmerizing” she whispered as the words came out of her mouth before she could process what she was saying. She gasped as realization hit her and looked away as a blush started creeping along her face. Dimitri just stared at her.

Well she went and done it now

And then she heard him laughing

Dimitri was laughing, and she didn’t think she’d ever heard a more beautiful sound

“Was that payback?” he asked amused as he held her close to him

“Perhaps” she giggled

She heard him sigh and mutter a ‘thank you’ again. He really had to stop thanking her, it was partly her fault he was in this situation, the least she could do was try to cheer him up. Well she knew that was simply an excuse for something else, but she lied to herself all the same, too scared to admit anything

She couldn't fight the exhaustion any longer it seemed, as she relaxed on top of him “We will talk more tomorrow Dimitri” she said as sleep was at the edge of taking her “For now” she yawned and she heard Dimitri chuckle “Let’s sleep okay?”

She looked up at him to see him smiling down at her, he held her closer and nuzzled into her hair as he replied with a content “Okay”

She couldn't contain the smile that came onto her face

She would worry about everything tomorrow, for now, she was just happy that she was able to be with him like this

Yes...for now she would allow herself to be happy

* * *

It was so easy, almost too easy to relax with her next to him. Dimitri really didn’t know how she always managed to do it. Even at the academy, she was always able to make him feel better and take away all the thoughts and ghosts that tortured him

Sleep found him easily as he held her close with a newly-found and, albeit selfish, hope blossoming inside of him. For once he wasn’t tortured by nightmares but instead had pleasant dreams, as the comforting sound of her breathing lulled him to sleep

He would worry about everything tomorrow. For now...he would allow himself to hope, even if it was selfish

**Author's Note:**

> I need to give a huge thank you to my friend Mint who was my beta for this and just really helped me in general and gave me a huge confidence boost. I love you mint, you are the best ( ˘ ³˘)♥
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. I just really love those two and I want them to be happy
> 
> Remember, If you're reading this, then you are awesome. Bonus points if you can guess where the title is from 
> 
> Hint: It's a video game song <(￣︶￣)>
> 
> Now back to writing I go＿〆(。。) The next fic is on the way and it'll be Ninian/Eliwood! So excited for that


End file.
